The Calm before the Storm
by robloxian2456
Summary: The Abyssals surprise attack the world and taking large amounts of land within months AN: I am bad at Summaries and if you are tilted about my spelling or grammer please tell me in reviews and PM Rated T: Mild Language and Minor gore
1. Chapter 1

Kurogane Akatsuki was being transferred to a new base this is a new experience for the 21 year old newly promoted rear admiral. And he is assigned to base named Yokosuka Naval base, he knew of the treat of the abyssal forces around the world, and most countries fell to the abyssals from a matter of weeks to months. Unlike Japan being an island nation it was good defense from the abyssal treat. His friend a 25 year old admiral of the Earth Defense Coalition Fleet, was with Kurogane through the academy in the US. His name was Andrew Nathan Wilson, people call him the Grim Reaper of the oceans. During his two year tour on-board his ship the USS. Parkinson **(Fictional)** apart of the US 7th fleet patrolling the pacific when an unknown treat started attacking ships out of the blue. The US 7th Fleet did it's best to fight of the treat but 80% of the fleet of destroyed and 10% damaged including his own ship.

After the engagement the Abyssals started attacking many countries including: China, Russia, Great Britain, France, Germany, Poland, Israel, Italy, Turkey and so on. Some of the countries manage to fight off the Abyssal treat but most countries aren't so lucky. Most of Africa, parts of South, Southeast and Central Asia was under Abyssal occupation, South and Central America they manage to push the Abyssal out because of American support. Some parts of Europe fell to the Abyssals in the first months of the conflict, but they are slowly being pushed out by combined Nato and Russian forces but its a slow grind.

But as days turn into months and months into years, the UN allowed the funding to a project named 'Kantai Project' where the major nations of the world revive old WW2 warships and turn them into shipgirls. But not all of the ships are girls, some of the ships are boys and the JMSDF base at Yokosuka is the testing grounds for. When Akatsuki arrived to the base he was greeted by a couple of officers from the JMSDF to make up the team to maintain the base. But Yokosuka is one of many selected bases to have shipgirls and boys, and Atatsuki is the person to keep them all together.

* * *

"Good morning admiral Kurogane" a JMSDF officer saluted

"Morning to you Satsuki" Kurogane replied to the officer named Satsuki

Lieutentant Satsuki Tsukaki is a 5'8 female navy officer of the JMSDF she is a はふ so she has dirty blond hair and hetrochromia eyes of brown and green.

"So is everything in check?" Kurogane asked the officer "You are my second-in-command"

"Well sir everything seems to be fine, except for some of our compatriots are 'abit out of it' is how the Americans say" Satsuki said

"Alright so I guess I have to address them then?" Kurogane said Satsuki nodded

"EVERYBODY FALL IN" Kurogane said in his authoritative voice

Most of the officers and sailors that Kurogane have were newly from the academy

"Petty Officer 3rd class Kurumi Oshima reporting for duty sir" 5'6 female officer with brown eyes and long black hair and tied into a bun to the back

"Petty Officer 3rd class Yutei Shi reporting for duty sir" 5'10 male officer with blue eyes and short black hair

"Petty Officer 1st class Rui Yamamotto reporting for duty sir" 5'6 female officer with light brown eyes with long brown hair and the tips are light brown and tied into a bun

"Ensign Joji Matsutani reporting for duty sir" 5'11 male officer with green eyes and short brown hair

"Ensign Hana Omond reporting for duty sir" 5'10 female officer with light brown eyes and long black hair tied into a bun

"Good, I am guessing you are new from the academy am I right?" Kurogane said

"Sir, Yes Sir" the officers said in unison

"I was too, I am guessing they don't have any more naval officers or stuff like that" Kurogane said "We are here to maintain the base the give out orders to the Shipgirls and boys"

Kurogane is 6 feet tall and he has blue eyes and black hair with purple strands, and he is a はふ due to him having blue eyes. Sapporo, Hokkaido

"Sir, I have the list of the shipgirls that are assigned to this base" Yutei said

"Ok thank you Petty Officer Shi" Kurogane said Yutei saluted

Yutei gave Kurogane the list of the shipgirls assigned to the base

 ** _Carriers_**

-Saratoga  
-Taigei  
-Suzuya  
-Shoukaku  
-Amagi

 _ **Battleships**_

-Kongou  
-Haruna  
-Iowa  
-Bismarck  
-Nagato  
-Mutsu  
-Warspite

 ** _Cruisers_**

-Tenryuu  
-Tatsuta  
-Ashigara

 _ **Subs**_

 _-_ I - 168  
-I - 19  
-U -511

 _ **Destroyers**_

-Mutsuki  
-Kisaragi  
-Yayoi  
-Uzuki  
-Sagiri  
-Kawakaze  
-Asashio  
-Arashio (Kai Ni)  
-Urakaze  
-Isokaze  
-Asashimo  
-Hayashimo  
-Harukaze  
-Akizuki  
-Teruzuki

'That is alot of shipgirls assigned to this base' Kurogane thought 'Looks like I have four foreign ships assigned to this base'

"Kurogane-Senpai are you looking at the list?" Satsuki asked

"Yes Satsuki-San I am" Kurogane said

'Let see if the Abyssals will make a move or not' Kurogane thought 'Only time will tell'

* * *

 **This is a start of a new fanfic which I planned this months ago and now getting to it**

 **Rui-chan: Jesus christ man it takes you that long**

 **Rob: Yeah this is more different than the others**

 **Rui-chan: You sure**

 **Rob: Yup**

 **Rui-chan: I still remember when I called you Senpai**

 **Rob: Because I was your Senpai and you were my Kohai**

 **Rui-chan: Before Rob forgets the Kantai Collection does not belong to him the only thing belong to him is his story and characters**

 **Rob: Thanks Rui-Kohai**

 **Rui-chan: Stop calling me that**

 **Rob: Well I can help it. Well guys hope you enjoy and leave a review for me, this is Rob and Rui signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The last chapter should actually be called a prologue to the story so you can get the jist of it. But you all know what a prologue is so I don't want to extend this any further**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the shipgirls (part 1)

Kurogane was sitting in his office looking again at the list of shipgirls that UN Naval Command sent him he got a call from his American friend, about his shipgirls and boys being delayed for the time being. Then his second-in-command came in

"Akatsuki~Sama" Satsuki called out

"Yes?" Was the monotone reply from Kuro

"I heard that you got a call from Yuri~kun" Satsuki ask

"Yeah I did why?" Kuro replied with a question

"When are the shipgirls and guys going to arrive" Satsuki said

"Probably next week because he is busy with them including Kongou~chan" Kuro said songly

"You are waiting for her because she makes the best tea right? Satsuki said

"No... Hmmm Yes" Kuro denied but confirmed after Kongou

Satsuki smacked him and pouted "Mou.. Why are you like this? Don't you like my tea~"

"I like any tea but I love Kongou's tea because she's british and she makes my favorite tea" Kuro said

* * *

 _2 Months later_

Andrew was at Hokkaido you want to know why he is there? Because he had to prepare the shipgirls for his friend but there are some issues that proped up like Bismarck being a annoying piece of shit because she complains, that she cannot work with the Japanese and describe on how they are inferior but Andrew thought about how Kuro will 'change' her mind on certain things about telling other people they are inferior

"IOWA STOP COMPARING YOURSELF WITH KONGOU"Andrew yelled at Iowa

"Come on sir I just want to know how big is she?" Iowa questioned the Admiral

Andrew facepalmed at the antics of the American battleship

"Для травы в горах Айова (For fucks sake Iowa Google translate)" He said in Russian

"Aww you are no fun" Iowa pouted at the facepalming Andrew

"Since when is he ever fun?" Asked his secertary ship

"Fun comes after work you should know that Prinz" Andrew rebutted back to his secertary ship

"I know is it probably because of this war" Prinz asked her Admiral/Husband

"..." Andrew had his hair covering his eyes then Prinz relize what she has said

"Andrew I am sorry I forgot about it" She hugged her husband trying to calm him from his PTSD

"It's been so long since this war started and we lost many soldiers men and women combined, just years ago this project was just in the minds of mad scientist but now we just take this for granted" He said trying not to break down his hard, stoic personality that he bulit up over the years and he walked away from his secretary ship

"Prinz-nee what is going on with Admiral-sama" Hibiki asked the German heavy cruiser

"There is nothing wrong with the Admiral he is just remembering memories" Prinz said to the small destroyer

Prinz was petting Hibiki's head just to comfort her and only Prinz knows what is going on with her husband, because she was the first shipgirl assigned to Andrew and she knew about his PTSD. He is supposed to be discharged but the world needed officers with experience on the frontlines, to be fair he is suppose to retire from the navy because he did his six years and it's long overdued for him to leave

"Let's just go to the other destroyers" Prinz said

"Ok Prinz-nee" Hibiki said happily

"Thank you honey" Andrew said

Andrew was checking the list for Kuro's shipgirls so he won't go mad later on during his life. Because of Kuro's weird management issues and he gets too close to his shipgirls

* * *

 **A/N: This is just part one of this fucking story and I am going to write very slowly or just none at all**


End file.
